People commonly drive pickup trucks and other vehicles that have tailgates. Usually, the tailgate includes a latching mechanism for latching the tailgate to the vehicle. The latching mechanism should prevent the tailgate from opening on its own, such as due to the impact of a shifting load against the tailgate. Tailgates may also have a lock for preventing someone from opening the tailgate.